Trebol
Summary Probably one of the most impacting of the Donquixote Family's three Top Executives, Trebol has taken a huge part regarding the development of Donquixote Doflamingo's rise to power. Trebol crossed paths with Doflamingo while the latter was a child and had just unlocked his haki. Trebol immediately gave Doflamingo the pistol he used to murder his father in cold blood, as well as the Ito Ito no mi. Having eaten the Beta Beta no mi (Mucus Mucus fruit), a Paramecia class devil fruit, Trebol has gained the ability to produce mucus directly from his body, capable of being used as explosives (due to being flammable) and being used as restrains (due to being quite sticky). Trebol was in charge of protecting Sugar when the Strawhats invaded Dressrosa and aimed, and succeeded to knock her unconscious to dispel her powers of turning people into literal toys. After failing, Trebol went to Doflamingo's side and assisted him in combating Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law. The latter managed to defeat Trebol, leaving him to later be arrested by the marines due to Doflamingo's actions. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Trebol Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Pirate, Top Executive, Right-hand man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mucus Manipulation, Limited Fire and Explosion Manipulation, Haki (Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku user), Expert Flintlock Pistol User, Adhesive Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Should be comparable to Diamante and Pica) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with Trafalgar Law and Donquixote Doflamingo) Lifting Strength: Class G (Casually lifted a large ship and threw it into a building, destroying both in the process) Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class Durability: Likely Mountain level via powerscaling Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters with mucus, at least a hundred meters with explosions Standard Equipment: His cane, which is also a lighter Intelligence: High (Prone to going straight for hard-hitting attacks, Trebol will take full advantage of the exceptionally sticky substance his Devil Fruit produces to remove opponents' mobility and either ignite the substance to explode it, or fling objects/his opponent to slam them. Trebol is devious enough to make it appear as though his fruit's power is that of a Logia by covering himself in a thick coat of mucus around his emaciated body, which the opponents would assume to be part of his body and believe it to be intangible when attacking that empty space inside the mucus shell, giving him an advantage over enemies who fall for this ploy) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. The mucus is flammable and will explode violently upon contact with a spark; though potentially a liability, Trebol can use this to his advantage. If Trebol takes significant wounds, he will lose control of any mucus he generates, leaving him vulnerable to further attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Beta Beta no Mi (Sticky-Sticky Fruit): Trebol is capable of producing sticky and flammable mucus directly from his body. He can use it as a way to conceal his true body-size, and use the mucus as projectiles, explosives, and snares. *'Beta Beta Chain:' Trebol creates a chain out of his mucus, which can grapple onto several opponents and hold them in place. He can swing the chain around and smash it into a wall or the ground with the victims still attached. *'Beta Betton Meteora' (ベタベットン流星（メテオーラ）, Beta Betton Meteōra, literally meaning "Sticky Stick Meteor"): After seizing a heavy object with Beta Beta Chain, Trebol throws it on his target, similar to a flail. This was first used to smash the Officer Tower. "Meteora" is Italian for "meteor". *'Hanamizu Shinken Shirahadori' (ハナ水真剣白刃取り, Hanamizu Shinken Shirahadori, literally meaning "Snot Real Sword Blade Grab"): Trebol manipulates the snot running out of his nose, in order to defend against sword strikes. This was first seen in use against Trafalgar Law, but was cut up before it made contact. Shinken Shirahadori is a set of techniques for defence against sword attacks, from the Wadō-ryū style of karate. *'Beto Launcher' (ベトランチャー, Beto Ranchā) : This attack was first used against Law on the Dressrosa palace rooftop, but was not seen. However, in an extended anime scene,the attack was shown: It consists of Trebol throwing several flammable sticky spheres that explode on contact. *'Beta Betton Launcher' (ベタベットン・ランチャー, Beta Betton Ranchā): Trebol launches dozens of spheres of mucus at his opponent, who is trapped in place wherever the spheres make contact with their body. This attack was first used against Law. Haki (Ambition): A mysterious power which originates from an individual's spirit. Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors": Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments)': Trebol is confirmed to utilize this form of Haki, but his level of application is never stated, nor implied. He should be capable of at least a basic usage of the ability. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation)': Trebol is confirmed to utilize this form of Haki, but his level of application is never stated, nor implied. He should be capable of at least a basic usage of the ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pirates Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Organic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults Category:Adhesivity Users